Peter Petrelli (Earth-H)
History Peter Petrelli is the second son of lawyer Arthur Petrelli and his wife Angela, the C.E.O of Primatech Paper Co. Peter was raised more by nannies and staff than by his own parents. This distant only got more pronounced when Arthur died by suicide when Peter was just five-years old, causing Angela to retreat into her work. The family member Peter was closest to was his older brother, Nathan. While Nathan was ten years older than Peter, he still made time for Peter. Peter grew close to his brother and began beloved by the staff, following them around like a baby duck, asking he could do anything to help. While Peter was cheerful as a child, he grew more resentful of his family as he grew into a teenager. Nathan had left home, Peter barely saw his mother and neither of them would breathe a word about his father. He briefly became a regular of the party scene but, found himself still feeling empty. It was only when he forced to do community service after getting caught drinking did Peter find his purpose. He was made to be a volunteer at a local hospital and discovered that helping people gave him satisfaction and a sense of mattering he was missing. Peter continued his work even after his sentence was over. Peter choose to be a nurse, much to his family's disproval. Nathan and Angela told Peter he would be better off as a lawyer or doctor but, Peter would hear none of it. His heart was set on it and Peter extremely stubborn when he put his mind to it. After college, Peter was offered a job by a familiar face. Simone Deveaux was an occasional playmate of Peter's when they were younger. Her father, a friend of Angela and Arthur, was dying of cancer and was in need of hospice nurse. Simone asked Peter to do it as she would feel more comfortable with someone she knew taking care of her father. Peter agreed, not realizing how much this job would change his life. Godsent Peter developed a strong bond both with Charles, his first patient, and Simone, listening to their problems. He gave Charles comfort when the older man grew depressed about his fate. Charles gave Peter some advice, telling him to follow his gut. However, Peter's gut was telling him something strange. Every few weeks, Peter would get dreams about himself about to fly. Peter tried to dismiss them as nothing than that. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling these dreams were telling him something. This only got worse after Peter had a dream about Simone nearly getting hit by a car. While walking Simone home one night, a drunk driver served onto the sidewalk and almost hit Simone. Peter, who had recognized the car the moment he saw it, pulled her away just in time. After making sure Simone was okay, Peter was left with the feeling his dreams were telling something, something very important. Peter's dreams began to get more and more detailed. A new figure began to appear in the dreams. Peter's older brother, Nathan, who was now running for a senate seat. Peter got the feeling that Nathan was important to figure out this mystery. Peter met with his brother and tried to question him. Nathan laughed off Peter's questions, saying his younger brother needed more sleep. Peter was annoyed at being dismissed so easily. He walked the streets, trying to clear his mind. While doing this, Peter found himself in an area he had never been to before. To his shock, he saw the building from his dreams, the one that he jumped off and flew. Convinced that meant he was supposed to fly, Peter went up to the roof of the building. Once on the edge, he heard Nathan calling for him. Nathan had followed Peter to check up of him. Right as Nathan spotted him, Peter decided to prove everyone wrong and fly. He walked off the edge...and fell. Before he hit the ground, Peter was suddenly lifted up. Peter briefly believed he was flying. Then, he saw that Nathan was holding him, floating high above the ground. Genisis Powers '''Power Mimicry-'''When the presence of other evolved humans, Peter mimics their powers. This is automatic and Peter doesn't even have to know the other person has powers to absorb the powers. There is no limit to how many powers Peter can have at any time but, he can't use more than one power as once. For example, he was shot while flying, Peter would have to stop flying to heal himself. He is not in contact with a certain evolved human for more than a week, the power he got from this person fades. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-H Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Category:Power Absorption